In a relationship
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque el mundo de Gray se puso de cabeza cuando entró a la página de Facebook y miró la última noticia del día: Juvia Loxar, estaba en una relación .:Gruvia:.


Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! xD pues aquí, subiendo esta fluffydess llena de OoC y cosas innecesarias de la vida diaria xDD Bueno, todo ocurrió estando viendo mi perfil, cuando me dije "Usagi-chan, hace mucho que no subes algo Gruvia", y pues, acá estoy haciéndolo ya :B

Espero y les guste, y disfruten leer de las mensadas que escribo xDD

A Leeeeeeeeeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar/ AU.

**Genero:** Humor/Romance.

**Palabras:** 1,473.

.

.

.

**In a relationship**

Las clases habían terminado, y Gray Fullbuster, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse para así, dar comienzo a la dulce llegada a su acogedor hogar.

Oh claro, pero sus planes nunca, pero nunca, salen como él lo quisiese.

— ¡Gray! —Gritó Natsu pasando el brazo sobre el cuello de su amigo—Acompáñame a un lugar.

—No iré de nuevo contigo al bar recomendado por Fried, yo no bateo para ese lado—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Yo tampoco lo hago idiota, y si fui fue porque no sabía que se trataba de eso! —Se defendió el pelirrosa soltando a su amigo, mientras, tomaba aire para tranquilizarse—Lo que quiero pedirte, es que me acompañes al laboratorio de cómputo para investigar unas cosas.

— ¿Laboratorio de cómputo? —Preguntó— ¿Qué no tenías internet en tu casa?

—Igneel me lo desconectó cuando supo que había reprobado cálculo.

Gray lo miró, más solo suspiró. Además, él también necesitaba buscar unas cosas, y que mejor que hacerlo desde la comodidad de la escuela para no tener que hacer nada llegando a casa.

—Está bien.

El Fullbuster siguió a su amigo, saludando a su amiga Lucy en el camino y mirando, como Natsu le lanzaba dagas a Sting Eucliffe por estar con su mejor amiga de infancia; Lissana Strauss, a quien el Dragneel quería y protegía como una hermana.

Y el de cabellos oscuros sonríe, ya que él, yo tenía esta clase de problemas, oh claro que no, ya que la chica que le gustaba, y él sabía también gustaba de ella (aunque siempre actuaba como un tsundere con ella y nunca se iniciaba nada) no tenían este tipo de dificultades.

—Oh Refus-kun, gracias por acompañar a Juvia—dijo una chica sonriente entrando a la sala de cómputo con un rubio de ojos negros.

—Es un placer para mí acompañarte Juvia-chan, nada me hace más feliz que pasar tiempo contigo—comentó el Lohr sonriéndole entrando detrás de ella.

Mientras que detrás, Gray Fullbuster, se quedaba con la boca abierta.

_¿¡Qué jota había significado eso!?_

—Gray entra de una vez—dijo su amigo empujándolo.

El Fullbuster examinó el laboratorio, mirando, como en una de las mesas redondas con laptops, estaba la chica Juvia Loxar, la dueña de sus sonrojos e idiotez, y ese rubio oxigenado que había llegado al instituto hace apenas tres meses, y que no se había dado cuenta, al parecer, era cercano a _su chica_.

Estaban conversando, sonrientes, amigables.

¿¡Quién se creía ese Refus para hacer sonreír a Juvia de esa manera!?

—Fufufu—comenzó a reírse el Dragneel mientras miraba la pantalla de su laptop—Mira la foto de Facebook en la que etiquetaron a Laxus—dijo mirando su amigo— ¡Su cara está peor que la de Bob!

— ¿¡Por qué diablos estás en Facebook!? —reclamó su amigo, y más, cuando vio de quien era la cuenta— ¿¡Y porque mierda iniciaste sesión con mi correo!?

—Shhhh—lo calló, luego, su sonrisa, se fue bajando mientras miraba a su amigo—Hey… creo que no te va a gustar esto.

El chico no entendió lo que decía su amigo

No entendió si no, cuando miró la pantalla, que todo tuvo sentido.

—Qué mierda…—susurró, mientras leía una y otra vez:

_Juvia Loxar está en una relación._

El Fullbuster estaba enojado, no, no solo eso, estaba triste, ¡Pero más que nada encabronado!, ¡No era que Juvia lo amaba y no sabe que cuanto!, ¿¡Y qué onda con todo su acoso, acoso según ella eso no era amor!?

—Oye no tienes porqué enojarte, al fin de cuentas, tu nunca le dejaste las cosas claras—dijo Lucy Heartfilia sentándose al lado de Natsu, al momento en que el pelirrosa le había pasado el chisme del día.

—Cállate.

¿Pero cómo había pasado?, y lo más importante, ¿¡Quién diablos se había atrevido a poner sus ojos en la chica del capitán del equipo de béisbol!?

—Refus-kun, Juvia no entiende este programa—dijo la de cabellos azules.

—No te preocupes Juvia-chan, te lo explicaré paso a paso.

Tenía que serlo, no conocía a alguien más vil y traidor que ese sujeto de cabellos rubios y máscara ocultando sus ojos negros, que ese Refus Lohr.

Seguramente él era el tipejo que se había metido con _su_ Juvia, seguramente, ese rubio la había embrujado o algo, no conocía otra razón por la cual la Loxar eligiera a Refus sobre él. Si bien, Gray sabe nunca hizo bien su movimiento sobre Juvia, incluso cuando esta, se le ponía como bandeja de plata.

Pero Juvia debía conocerlo, él era así, un idiota en el amor, así que por eso no tenía derecho a engañarlo de esa manera.

—O-Oye Gray—le llamó Natsu a su amigo al ver otra cosa, más este, no hizo caso y dio grandes zancadas hacia donde su chica y el oxigenado.

—Juvia lo entiende ahora Refus-kun.

—Siempre cuando necesites ayuda ahí estaré Juvia-chan.

Muy bien, el cabrón se había ganado una entrada al infierno.

—Oye tú—dijo Gray mientras se paraba delante de ellos.

— ¡Gray-sama! —exclamó emocionada y sonrojada Juvia al ver al chico.

Refus no dijo nada, solo le mandó rayos dorados con la mirada, pero Gray tampoco se quedó atrás, él también a su modo le mandó dagas.

— ¿Qué sucede Gray-sama? —preguntó la chica mirándolo fijamente preocupada, ya que era raro que el chico, llegara de esa manera y con esa expresión en la cara.

El chico la miró: —Eso debería de preguntarlo yo Juvia.

— ¿Eh? —parpadeó confundida.

Gray, entonces, le mostró la pantalla de la laptop de Natsu con el ceño fruncido.

—¿¡Qué mierda significa eso!?, ¿¡Cómo que estás en una relación!?

La chica no dijo nada, solo miró como aquello que había publicado en Facebook horas atrás, al parecer el chico ya lo había visto, ¿Pero por qué se enojaba?, ¿Qué no estaba feliz de haber sido ella la que diera el primer apresurado paso?

—Pues Juvia lo está, o eso cree…—murmuró cohibida mientras lo miraba—¿Está molesto Gray-sama?

—C-Claro que lo estoy—respondió sonrojado—T-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que tu gustas de mí y-y yo… ¡Tú ya sabes lo que siento por ti!

Juvia sonrió sonrojada, sí, este era el idiota Gray Fullbuster del cual se había perdidamente enamorado.

—Así que te lo voy a decir—dijo frunciendo el ceño—Quiero que hoy, termines esa relación.

La chica asintió.

—Está bien Gray-sama—respondió mirándolo.

Refus también sonrió por lo bajo, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Gray-sama—lo llamó la chica—Terminamos.

—… ¿Qué?

Natsu Dragneel llegó hasta donde su amigo y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—V-Veras Gray—dijo el pelirrosa mirándolo—Juvia sí, está en una relación, pero… creo que tenías que haber visto también tus solicitudes.

Gray entonces movió el mouse táctil y dio clic en la notificación roja que tenía en el borde azul, sorprendiéndose, de lo que decía:

_Juvia Loxar ha indicado que ha comenzado una relación contigo._

¿¡Qué rayos…!?

—Juvia esto…

—Juvia sabía que Gray-sama nunca se animaría a preguntárselo a Juvia, y Juvia es demasiado nerviosa y siempre comienza a divagar o a imaginar su boda con Gray-sama, por eso Juvia vio que todo sería más fácil si le enviaba esta clase de solicitud a Gray-sama.

Gray sintió aquella información como una cachetada.

—P-Pero si Gray-sama no quiere…

—Si quiero—respondió rápidamente el Fullbuster— ¡Pero debiste habérmelo dicho!

— ¡Juvia estaba muy nerviosa!

— ¡Crees que yo no lo estaría!

— ¡Es que a Juvia le gusta mucho Gray-sama!

— ¡Y que te hace pensar que tú a mí no me gustas así de mucho también!

Y siguieron gritándose sus sentimientos, hasta que la profesora Polyushka los corrió del laboratorio, pero aquel par de nerviosos e inexpertos enamorados les valió aquello un comino.

—Gray-sama, Juvia quiere tener diez hijos.

—Juvia, apenas y somos novios.

—Pero Juvia sabe que algún día se casará con Gray-sama.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

La chica, le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso.

—Porque el amor de Juvia es tan grande que, podrá hacernos fuertes. Juvia sabe que su amor hará que esta relación funcione.

Gray, sonrió sonrojado tomando su mano.

— ¿Quién no dice que mi amor también será de gran ayuda?

— ¡Gray-samaa! —chilló la Loxar abrazándolo gustosa y emocionada.

Ya que el idiota del cual se había enamorado, al fin le había correspondido con sinceridad y creces.

—Oh—murmuró de pronto la chica—Juvia no le dijo a Refus-kun que este día no se quedaría en el club de nado.

Y Gray supo ese día, que definitivamente, debía de quitar a ese chico de su camino feliz. Ya que si bien, Juvia siempre le iba a corresponder, eso no quitaba que aquellos pretendientes, no eran un dolor de cabeza para él.

Pero bueno, si Facebook indicaba que Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar estaban en una relación, no había nadie con poder suficiente como para meterse en medio de aquello.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

Loooooool xDD Tenía que escribir algo con esta temática moderna, y quienes mejor que estos dos para hacerlo, además, adoro al adorkable Gray celoso :B

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
